In Love Forver
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: a nice mulltichap about CHANNY! P.S this is my first fanfic sorry if its bad
1. Chapter 1

_summary: a nice multichap about CHANNY! P.S this is my first fan fic sorry if its bad_

**CHAPTER 1: Pre- Anniversary Dineer **

**Spov**

I am so excited tonight is me and Chad's 3 year anniversary dinner I wonder where we're going but more importantly what am I going to wear. After nearly 2 hours of trying to find something to wear I found it the perfect dress it was a strapless black dress with a white ribbon around the waistline and over that a baby pink cardigan. I also put light pink lipstick on. And a really nice necklace (this is the outfit she wore one her and Chad's first attempt of their first date). At 7 pm I received a text from Chad:

_**7:03 text received from Chaddy**_

_**Sonshine, I will be there in 5 we have reservations for 7:30.**_

_**xoxo Chad P.S luv you**_

_**7:04 text sent to Chaddy**_

_**Ok love you 2!**_

_**xoxo Sonny**_

**Cpov**

I arrived at Sonny's house at 7:10 pm wearing a red button up shirt with a black leather jacket and a smart pair of black pants. Sonny opened the door I greeted her with a short but passionate kiss. I said wow you look more and more gorgeous everytime I see you. She replied looking pretty hot yourself. I then held my hand out to hers shall we I asked she answered we shall and I led her to my black convertible about 15 minutes later we arrived at the beachside pizzeria. Omg Chad this is my favourite dinner place with that I replied well the only the best for my best girl. Aww Chad I love you, I love you to M'lady. With that we sat at our table for two.

_**Authors note: hey guys this is my first fanfic sorry if its not good plz review at least 3 reviews b4 I post next chap and can u guys give me some ideas**_

_**Molli-L xoxo**_


	2. The Dinner

**Chapter 2. The dinner **

**Spov**

We were sitting at our table it was so romantic and private. There was a fancy screen up with white roses laid on the table my favorite. Just then the waiter came out and Chad and I ordered a large pizza Texas big enough for us to share. "Chad you are so good to me" I said "well can I not treat the most beautiful girl in the world who I also happen to be In love with?" chad said "well I can't argue with that" I replied with that we kissed it was not long but it was passionate and it stiil gave me the chills and I could still hear fireworks going off in my mind.

**Cpov**

The kiss ended right as our pizza was served I felt like being romantic so I cut her a piece of pizza and fed it to her. She giggled and flashed me her cute smile. The smile that also made me decide that I wanted her to be mine forever, yes Chad Dylan Cooper is going to propose to his Sonshine (the love of his life). He was going to do it tomorrow which is also her birthday. How am going to do it you ask well im going to give her a glass of wine and in the wine will be a ring then I will get on one knee and ask her to be mine forever.

**Spov**

We drove home and arrived at around 9 pm "I had fun tonight Chad" "me too Sonny I will see you tomorrow at the Condor studio reunion and also it will be your birthday I love you" "love you to Chad bye" and we kissed a long fiery one this time.


	3. Reunion and Sonny's Birthday Present

**CHAPTER 3 REUNION and Sonny's Birthday Present**

**SPOV**

I'm so excited it is the So Random and Mackenzie Falls reunion and my birthday. I got up and grab my IPod **(I got a new nano/touch for Christmas) **and put it on shuffle and my favorite singer Demi Lovato's song Don't Forget I start to sing to it while making to short stacks, one for me and one for Chad. I then am welcomed with two strong arms around me and a kiss on the neck. "morning Chad, breakfast will be ready soon" "thanks sonshine, I'm starving. Oh and lovely singing sweetie". "oh did I wake you up sorry but thanks".

**CPOV**

I was woken up by the sweet smell of short stacks and the lovely voice of my girlfriend soon to be fiancé **(I know I said in the last chapter he would put the ring in her champagne but I have a better idea).** My Sonshine and I ate while talking about what it would be like to see our old cast mates again. Then I let Sonny have the first shower while I practiced proposing , then I heard Sonny yell "honey the shower's free" so I ran upstairs to have my shower.

**SPOV**

After my shower I went to get dressed I picked a cream dress that comes to just above my knee which had to gold lines running around the hem of the dress and a hot pink cardigan with a pair of brown shoes **( Demi wore this in camp rock 2 in the Its On scene I will put link on profile). **Chad had come in and he decided to wear a yellow button up shirt with a grey vest over it and a pair of faded grey jeans and a pair of sneakers. Chad and I got into his silver convertible and drove off to Condor Studios. We grabbed a takeout coffee from Starbucks. When we got out of the car at the studios we were swarmed by paparazzi so we signed some autographs and got pictures taken it took about 20 minutes to get out lucky we came 30 minutes early so we quickly ran into the cafeteria of the studios as soon as we walked in Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, Grady and Zora **(Portlyn had become friends with them shortly after** **Chad and Sonny started dating) **yelled " Sonny, Chad!" and we were all hugged nearly 50 times so we sat down at a tables and talked about what we have done in the last 2 years. Tawni and Portlyn opened a fashion line called "Casual And Outrageous Catwalk" which is where I buy most of my clothes Nico and Grady started a talk show called "The Nico & Grady Show" which Chad and I have been on many times and Zora had open up a afterschool program for young prankers called "Wannabee Pranksters" she can only do an afterschool program because she still has 2 years of school to go and I have started my music career and have two albums out that have sold multi platinum and Chad has been in many movies. After about an hour of talking Marshall walked in all the So Randomers ran up and hugged him and Portlyn and Chad casually walked up and said hi. Then Mr Condor walked in and everyone stood up then he said "karaoke time" and sonny went first with her new song "What To Do"

Tell me what to do about you  
I already know what I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you

Chorus:  
You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring out a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anything, anyway  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah.

Everyone cheered and clapped and then lots of other people sang Chad was last he sang his song "Hero" "this song is dedicated to my Girlfriend Sonny

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

Then he got down on one knee and he pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring and said "Alison Munroe I have been in love with you since the day I met you will you marry me"? tears sprang to my eyes "yes, yes I will"! I ran up to him and kissed him a long passionate one this time and the the casts all chorused "Awwwwww"

_**Authors note: hey I am sorry guys I have not uploaded in a while so I granted you very long chappie thanks to all you reviewers you make my day oh and I do not own swac what to do or hero**_

_**Molli L**_

_**xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Plans

**Chapter 4, Wedding plans**

**Spov**

So , I have to choose my bridesmaids, yes that's right Sonny Munroe will soon be Sonny Cooper. I know exactly who to be my bridesmaids, Tawni, Portlyn and Lucy but now I have to choose my maid of honor who should it be oh I got it Selena. We met when Chad was making that movie of his life and we became best friends after that because we spent lots of time together. When I told her Chad and I started dating she started screaming and jumping around it took 15 minutes to calm her down and have not told her about the wedding yet, I will text her

**Text sent to Sel G**

**Hey Sel I have big news. D'you wanna meet and have coffee at Starbucks in an hour ?**

**Sonny xoxo**

**Text received from Sel G**

**Sure sounds like fun c u there**

**Sel xoxo**

Well I have to get ready then I had a shower and got dressed I chose a pair of white jeans a black t shirt with a black and gold vest and black boots and a black hat so hopefully I wont be swarmed by paparazzi. **(link on profile) **I figured I would get breakfast there so I went to the bedroom where Chad had just woken up I gave a quick kiss and said " I am going to meet Selena, be back in an hour or two" he just nodded and said "goodbye honey". I quickly got into my yellow Ferrari and drove to Starbucks. I walked in and found Selena sitting on a sofa wearing blue faded jeans a white t-shirt and a checkered over top.

"Selena!" "Sonny!" a ran over to her gave her a hug and sat next to her "now Sonny Munroe what I this big news?" she asked "well soon you wont be calling me Sonny Munroe" I replied then she said "huh? What do you mean, wait Chad proposed" "yes he did" I told her "OMG! I am so happy for you" she said. "wait Selena there is more, I want you to be my maid of honor" I asked her she then looked at me and said " me, you want me to be your maid of honor, of course I will Sonny!"

**SELPOV**

Omg, omg I'm gonna be a maid of honor for my best friend's wedding!

**Cpov**

Well Sonny went to meet Selena so I guess I will make me some breakfast. I made some pancakes and got an orange juice. Now who will be my best man, I got it I will ask Sterling.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**CHAPTER 5, THE WEDDING**

**SPOV**

I'm stressed but happy and exited. A ton of thoughts were running through my head what happens if he doesn't turn up what happens if he doesn't say I do. Get hold yourself Sonny he will not do this to you. "Sonny" I heard Selena say "sorry I was lost in thought" I told her." well snap out of it you look beautiful" she said. I looked in the mirror my dress was white **(of course)** with a purple sash around my waist and silver embroidery on the top half. "we just have to do your hair and makeup" Lucy, Tawni and Portlyn said in unison. "I'm doing her hair" shouted Portlyn "and I'm doing her makeup" chorused Tawni. My hair ended up curled put up in a bun **(sort of)** with a sparkly silver flower hair clip **( links to outfit on my profile p.s her hairstyle is not the same as the one in the picture of her outfit there is to separate photos )**.

**Cpov**

I had a white tuxedo on with a white shirt under it and a blue tie **(link on profile).** My hair was slightly gelled **(link on profile).**

**Spov**

Well here goes. I am told by all of the girls its time to go so we go down to the big doors of the church and looked in all of Chad and I's family and friends were their I quickly took a deep breathLucy went in first then Portlyn then Tawni and then my maid of honor and also my best friend Selena went in. I soon heard the music and I linked arms with my father and he and I walked down the aisle to where Chad was standing.

As soon as I got their Chad immediately grabbed my hands and flashed me his signature smile that I fell in love with. The preacher told us to recite our vows so we did then he pronounced us man and wife and he said "Chad Dylan Cooper you may now kiss the bride" so Chad and I Kissed it was a long passionate kiss. Now it was time for the speeches my father, my mother, Chad's father, his mother and Selena all read their speeches and then we had the wedding dinner and I threw my bouquet in the air and out of all the single or unmarried girls Selena caught it I then saw her look over at her boyfriend Cameron and he smiled then she blushed.

I decided to write in my journal:

_Dear journal,_

_Today was the best day of my life I became Mrs. Sonny Marie Cooper._

_**AN : okay I really did not know how to write this chapter sorry if it's bad and the next chapter is the end of the story **____** but I will write more stories.**_


	6. Chapter 6 5 years later

**Chapter 6 . 5 years later**

**Spov**

Well Chad and I arrived our Hollywood mansion where we live along with our 3 daughters, Hailee age 5, Jessica age 4 and Mia age 2, **(links to pics of the house and the kids) ** after my 4 month tour, yes I Sonny Marie Cooper am a famous singer and so is Chad. We were just happy to see our kids again. "hey Selena thanks for looking after the girls!" Chad and I said in unison." Its cool I love looking after them they are so fun to be around" replied Selena while slightly giggling.

**Cpov **

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica chasing Mia around the room. " Jessica Alison Cooper, stop chasing Mia this instant" I told my daughter. "come on Daddy we're only having fun… wait Daddy your home" said Jess. She has always been more of a daddy's girl where as Hailee and Mia have been mommy's girls Mia immediately ran up to Sonny and jumped into her arms and said " ma ma your home" in her cute little baby voice.

**Spov**

We could hear my daughter Hailee singing in her room she was singing one of my songs called " Me Myself And Time" then se stopped and we heard her call down the stairs from her room on the second floor "Mom And Dad your home we have been so sad without you, well its been fun I guess Selena let us have a movie night but still I watched all of your concerts live on the TV", "well Hails your singing has become amazing you cuys will probably come with us and if you work really hard I will let you sing at some of the concerts" I told her. "really, well if so I must practice and to practice I must get my beauty sleep" she said while yawning that's one of the things she got from Chad "well goodnight then, Hailee go and get ready for bed I will be there in ten minutes and Jess I will meet you in 5 so get ready for bed I am going to put Mia in bed now" I told them "okay" they both said. I ran up to the 3rd floor which is where Mia's room an bathroom a nursery and a playroom is and I put Mia in her pj's and brushed her hair and teeth and put her in bed and kissed her forehead and turned out the light and went up to the 4th floor where Jessica's room a theatre a bathroom and a dressup room is and tucked Jess into bed and said goodnight and then ran down to the 2nd floor gave Hailee a kiss and said goodnight then ran down to have a quick dinner with Chad. After that I say " Chad I am worn out from the tour and had to run around putting the girls to bed do mind if I go to sleep" "no problem Honey" he says and we go to our room "goodnight Shortstack" he says to me "night Chaddykins " I say back as fall asleep dreaming about the day when Chad asked me out thanking god for the moment Chad and I fell In Love Forever.


End file.
